


My friend Uber

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike comes home late...again





	My friend Uber

“So nice of you to come home, Michael”, you said sarcastically. “And before midnight.” You stood up from the couch when you heard Mike come in. He was silent, just stared at you, eyes half closed, leaning against the door. “How did you get home?” 

“A friend”, he smirked.

You glared at him, “a ‘friend’ huh? What’s her name?”

Mike scoffed, “Give me a break, Y/N. I get shit from my dad, Liv, I sure as hell don’t need to hear it from my loving wife.“ Mike slurred his speech and swayed a little. 

“You give me a break, Michael. I’m basically a single parent. You haven’t been home before midnight for the last two weeks. And when you do come home, it’s like this” you gestured your hand up and down. The stench of bourbon made your stomach roll.

Mike raised his voice, “Life has been kinda shitty to me the last couple a years, in case you haven’t noticed. I was shot, twice. Then the baby…”

Your voice grew louder as you let out all your pent-up anger. “Right and I was by your side the whole time. Tell me, where were you after the car accident and I lost the baby? You were on a vendetta to put the guy away. You became obsessed. I had no one…”

“Yeah. And that guy won’t devastate another family!“ Mike yelled.

Poking a finger into his chest, “Well your family paid the price, Michael!” You shouted back just as loud.

“Mama. Daddy. Whys you yelling? It scared me.” Isaac’s small voice startled you. Cora was trailing behind him. “Daddy! Oh, I missed you, Daddy.” Isaac ran to Mike’s arms followed by Cora.

“My man! Lil’ D!“ Mike knelt down to give Isaac and Cora a hug.

“Eww…daddy you smells funny”, Isaac said and crinkled his nose.

Tears sprung to your eyes. Crossing your arms over your chest, you spoke softly, “C'mon kiddos. Let’s get back to bed.”

“I want daddy to carry me”, Isaac insisted with a pouty lip.

You narrowed your eyes at Mike. “Daddy isn’t feeling very well. Mama will carry you. Maybe daddy can manage to tuck you back in.” Mike glared at you, and you held his stare.

Mike followed you up the stairs as you carried Isaac and Cora. Mike was able to tuck the kids back into bed, no doubt somewhat sobered up from your fight.

“That can’t happen again, Mike. The kids don’t need to hear or see us fighting", you told him once you were in your bedroom. Mike looked at you and nodded.

“Uber”, Mike said into the dark after the two of you went to bed. “That was the friend that brought me home. I insinuated…but I would never…I love you, Y/N”, you felt the bed shift as he rolled over.


End file.
